Weegima
X, there's time when you cannot afford to hesitate pulling the...oh wait, wrong quote. Who's X anyway? Where am i? ''—'Weegima'. He's a pretty unbalanced guy. '''Weegima' is the commander of the Weegeerick rebellion and also a gourmet cooker. His enemy is X, but then he remembered X wasn't on the same universe as him and that created a lot of paradoxes, pointless missions he gave to his minions and gave him a image of a lunatic. Personality After his change into a reploid, Weegima's personality got all messed up. He suffers from severe paranoia and many, many other mental problems. He thinks the world belongs to the reploids and that Gees are pathetic little wastes of carbon. This destructive side of Weegima often conflicts with his old one, since that he was a former gourmet cooker and made several lavish meals. He is very agressive, manipulative and, overall, paranoic. Story Weegima was a very talented Gee who liked to cook and made his way to become one of the world most talented cookers. Unfortunately, for him, he started having strange existencial crisis in which he shunned his alive form. He became obsessed with robots and wanted to become one. With his knowledge, he began building a super-advanced battle armor and began plotting on how to take over the world. Unfortunately, for him, he had an accident regarding his missile-shooting arm that he was planning to install on his armor. He was badly injured and his armor wasn't even complete. Ignoring all this, he installed his armor into his body with his last strenght and became what we know as Weegima. Only his head, left arm and a large amount of his torso was organic, but with the armor, his carbon-based lifeform needs would be obsolete, except that he had new needs, such as charging his battery, fixing some broken parts and cleaning up the entire mess that he made when he exploded the missile. He created the Weegeerick Virus, which transforms robots into his evil minions that will obey him without any questioning. He since then became a very wicked and paranoic guy that plots to destroy the entire geekind. Despite his apparent mental disorders, he has a large array of minions all over the world in which he infected with the Weegeerick Virus. He has been defeated since then by a large variety of gee-kind heroes, but he is often "defeated" by X, some kind of ghost that haunts his mind and that he often imagines. Such entity is never actually there and all the fights between Weegima and X are just his mind playing tricks with him. Combat He is a very skilled fighter when engaged in combat. He has a mechanic dog, in which he sends first to wear down his enemies. He is skilled in taking down multiple targets at once, all because of his steel-cutting lightsaber. Even better than Z-Saber, this beauty can cut through the toughest armor with a well-aimed slice. The sword can also be used in numerous other ways, such as for hiking, throwing and firing powerful energy blasts, but those consume way too much energy, so Weegima uses them scarcely. If he is defeated in combat, he can also merge with a conveniently placed half-robot half-wolf giant robot. This mecha is capable of shooting powerful electric currents, having a electromagnetic pulse cannon, two sharp claws and a concentrated microwave beam shooter on its mouth. Very dangerous and destructive. His many dogs As mentioned, Weegima has had numerous dogs during his life. His first one was a mechanic who he bought on E-bay. It helped him a lot building his special armor and it still helps him in his lab. But that wasn't what Weegima wanted. He wanted a real battle battle dog. He then proceeded to build Velguarder, a mechanic battle dog that really was made out of steel. The robot lived for 8 years until Weegima "accidentally" destroyed him in one of his battles against X. Drowned in sorrow, Weegima designed what he thought to be the "perfect battle dog". Velguarder Mk.II was then created. Velguarder Mk.II is very powerful and destructive, being able to tear down entire buildings. He consumes a lot of energy, though, so Weegima doesn't use him in the same frequency as he used Velguarder. He guards Weegima's fortress and will engage in combat with anyone that isn't Weegima, his mechanic armadillo or from the Weegeericks. His forces He has a very large army of Weegeericks and many generals. Most of them are his creation, but some were stolen or reprogrammed models from the Weegeerick Hunters. Most of his minions have no mind of their own, but some are very aware of their role due to not being infected by the virus, but merely for agreeing with Weegima's twisted ideas. Some of his main commanders are: * Magna Weegeepede (Left the force after being defeated in combat) * Armored Weegillo * Crystal Sneegee * Overweegee Ostrich * Wheegeel Gator (Left the force and began messing around by himself) * Wood Weegee * Storm Eagee * Launch Octoweegee His cooking career Despite all the evil things he managed to do, he is a very talented cooker and can cook several lavish meals and make the most delicious spaghetti of all. By doing so, he earns his money to fund his lab, buying all the metal and fuel to create the robots. He worked at several restaurants, mostly spaghetterias. Trivia * Weegima based most of his work in the Megaman X series. * Weegima almost took Spongebob's job on the Krusty Krab. * His mechanic dog does 76.4% of the work at the lab. See also * Weegeericks * Weegeerick Virus * Psi Insurrection Force Category:Robots Category:Semi-Recolors Category:Evil Category:Weegeericks Category:Retards Category:Pages with nonexistent links